Pretend
by joedan84
Summary: Chloe made a big mistake, but it was a hell of a way to go.


Started: February 8, 2003

Finished: February 12, 2003

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Rush

Pairing: Chloe/Lex

Rating: R (for ff.net's sake)

Category: Angst, Romance, Drama

Spoilers: None

Summary: Chloe made a big mistake, but it was a hell of a way to go.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately Allison Mack, and Michael Rosenbaum will not be returning next season. I'll be kidnapping them for my own amusement. Thank you. But, until then, I don't own them!

Author's Note: This was a sort of challenge given to me by Alexa. She wanted Chloe sneaking into a club, and Lex finding her there, Lex threatening to tell Gabe, but Chloe convincing him otherwise. And last, but not least, she gave me the little extra push to make this a smut. My first one. She wanted stuff going on in the club, the limo, _and_ the penthouse.

****

Pretend

"You," the bouncer said, pointing further back into the line of people waiting to get into the club. "You're in."

The girl smirked, striding past the bouncer and slipping him a tip. Her tight, black miniskirt looked like she had been sewn into it. The red, sleeveless shirt had a slight ruffle along the neckline, and shoulder hem. She especially liked the knee-high, black leather boots.

"Cosmopolitan," she told the bartender, giving him a smoldering look.

"I.D.," the bartender said, ignoring her smoldering looks.

"You think I'm younger than twenty-one?" she asked, running a hand sexily through her hair. The black streaks were a sharp contrast to the golden blond.

The bartender looked her up and down.

"Come on," she urged, leaning onto the counter. She leaned forward, making her cleavage seem even more ample than usual. "You know you want to."

The bartender broke into a small smile. "Okay," he said, making the drink.

The girl smiled sexily. "Thanks," she said, taking the drink. She turned to look at the dance floor, leaning back against the bar and sipping her drink.

"Hey, baby," a man said, walking up to her. He stepped in front of her, so close that she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I'm not interested," she said, looking past him.

"Oh, but I think you are," the man said, pressing his hips into hers.

"She said she's not interested," a cold voice came from behind the man.

"Damn," the girl muttered under her breath, recognizing the other man.

"Hey, this isn't any of your business."

"Leave her alone, _now_."

"Fine," the man said, before walking away.

"You shouldn't be here."

The girl rolled her eyes, downing the rest of the drink in one gulp, and setting it back on the counter. "You have no right to tell me what I can and can not do, Lex."

"No? I'm sure if I told your father he'd think otherwise," Lex said, taking the girl's arm.

The girl pulled out of his grasp, giving him a smirk. "Oh, please don't tell, Mr. Luthor. He might ground me! I could never live if I was grounded from the soap operas," she said in a tiny, mocking voice.

"Chloe, you have to be twenty-one to get in here," Lex told her.

Her mood changed from teasing to serious. "Or look like this. Look, Lex. Dad is out of town. I just wanted to have some fun, okay?"

Lex shook his head, unconsciously taking in her appearance. 

Chloe laughed lightly. "I'm not going to do anything, Lex. I can handle myself."

"Like you did with that loser?" Lex asked, his eyes finally catching hers.

"You gave me time to say one thing to the jerk," she pointed out. "I'm going to go dance."

Chloe walked out onto the dance floor, weaving her way in and out of the people as Lex followed. "Chloe, come back."

Chloe turned, her body moving slightly to the music. "My dad respects you, Clark admires you, Lana trusts you," she said. "But that doesn't make you someone I have to answer to. You want a dance, that's great. Stay. If not, go find someone else and let me have some fun."

"What's wrong with you, Chloe? Why are you acting like this?" Lex asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I spend twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week working for other people. I clean the house, I do Dad's laundry so he can work overtime, I work late on the Torch, I look up whatever crap it is Clark needs this week. Right now, it's time for me," she said, almost shouting over the deep bass beat. "So, either join in the fun, or don't be a wet blanket."

Lex smirked at Chloe's excuse. "Who wouldn't want to dance with you?" he asked, taking her hands and putting them over his shoulders.

Chloe grinned. "Won't Dad just love this?" she teased.

Lex put his hand on the small of Chloe's back, moving slowly to the beat. Chloe swayed her hips to the beat, moving slowly and slowly closer to Lex. She closed her eyes, trying to get lost in the moment, and not think about this being her dad's boss.

When Chloe's body came in contact with Lex's, he groaned. She could feel his erection through his pants and her skirt. She moved her hips in a circle, trying to rub against him with every round.

"Chloe, we shouldn't be doing this," Lex said with a moan.

Chloe smiled conspiratorially at Lex. "I think your body feels differently. Can we just forget for one night that you're Lex Luthor, and I'm Chloe Sullivan, daughter of your employee?"

Lex smirked, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I think we could do that."

The sensation sent shivers down Chloe's spine as she continued to sway to the music. She moaned when she felt Lex's lips on her neck, sucking the sensitive skin. Chloe pressed herself more tightly against Lex, grinding him against her leg. She felt him inhale sharply.

Lex pulled back, looking into Chloe's eyes for a moment before claiming her lips in a searing kiss. Chloe's heart pounded in her ears, drowning out the music. She moaned when Lex's tongue pushed past her lips, exploring her mouth. His hands slid slowly down her back, hesitating slightly before slipping down to cup her butt. 

When Lex started to squeeze her, Chloe dropped a hand to her side. She slowly reached forward, cupping Lex's erection, moving her hand over the fabric of his pants. She lowered her head, nipping at the flesh where his neck met his shoulder.

Lex's arm snaked around Chloe like a vice, locking her arm in place. He moved his hips into her hand, bringing his free hand to Chloe's breast. 

Chloe moaned again.

"You're loud," Lex said, grinning into her mouth as he kissed.

"You have no idea," Chloe answered, pulling her hand out from between them.

"Why don't I find out?" he asked, sucking her earlobe into his mouth. "Let's go to the penthouse."

Chloe took Lex's hand, letting him lead her out of the club. The cool night air chilled her sweaty skin. When Lex pulled open the limo door she climbed in, trying to hide her shock at such a large limo. 

"Like it?" Lex asked, his smirk almost turning into a smile.

Chloe nodded, moving closer to Lex. Lex pulled her to him, taking her breath away with another kiss. She moved to straddle his lap. It was more difficult then she thought with her tight skirt. Lex put his fingertips under the hem of her skirt, pushing it up her thighs so she could settle herself on his lap.

Chloe gasped when her crotch came in contact with Lex's. Even through the fabric of her panties, and his pants it sent a large shiver over her whole body. Lex's fingers gripped Chloe's hips, pushing her down, lifting her slightly, and pushing her down again as his tongue memorized her mouth. 

"I'm gonna," Chloe gasped out. "I'm gonna…" She arched her back when her orgasm ripped through her, letting out loud groan.

"You are loud," Lex said, putting a hand under her shirt to knead her breast.

Chloe looked at Lex, breathing hard. "Your turn," she said, moving to kneel in front of Lex. She grabbed his knees, pulling him into a lower position. Locking eyes with Lex she undid his pants and slid them down. When she finally looked down a smirk lit up her face. Lex wasn't wearing any underwear.

Chloe slid her tongue over Lex's tip, wiping away the pre-cum. She laughed when Lex gasped, her breath making him squirm. When he had settled back down she ran her tongue up his length, back down, and up again. She swirled her tongue around the tip, over and over, every few times, swiping her tongue over the slit at the top. 

"Chloe," Lex moaned, thrusting his hips up.

Chloe smiled, taking his cock into her mouth in one smooth motion. She moved up and down. Sucking as hard as she could on the way up. As she sucked, she worked a hand on Lex's balls. Massaging them, finding the right way to touch them to make Lex moan again. Lex moaned in protest when she stopped, but inhaled sharply when she teased his hole. She pushed her fingertip in, then pulled it out. Halfway in, then out. Finally, she thrust her finger all the way in, quickly pushing a second finger in beside it. Chloe moved her fingers in and out, trying to find the sweet spot. She laughed against Lex's cock when she found it. The sensation brought Lex to the edge. Right before he came Lex pushed Chloe's head back, holding a tissue over his tip to catch the tiny spurts. 

Chloe grinned as the limo came to a halt. Lex had just enough time to pull his pants up before the chauffeur opened the limo door. Lex climbed from the limo, taking Chloe's hand to help her out. He led her to the elevators, nodding once at the cop placed just inside the ritzy building.

In the elevator Lex's arm snaked around Chloe's waist, bringing her to him for a searing kiss. As if he had timed it, Lex pulled away just as the doors opened. He led the way to a door, twisting his key in the lock, then locking it again behind them. 

"Where's the bedroom?" Chloe asked, giving Lex a smoldering look.

Lex quickly walked to a door across the large living area. Once inside, Chloe's eyes widened at the massive bed, totally covered in silk. She almost laughed at the color of the bed coverings. It was all lilac, just like Lex's favorite shirts.

Chloe sat on the bed, watching Lex as she slid her boots down her legs, pulling them off one by one. She tucked her fingers under her pantyhose, pulling them off to reveal her milky smooth skin as Lex toed off his shoes and socks.

Chloe smirked as Lex walked to her. She inhaled sharply when he lifted her slightly, throwing her across the bed, then moving to lie on top of her. She could feel his erection growing again against her leg.

Lex's hands traveled to the hem of Chloe's shirt, working their way slowly inside, feeling the warm skin on her sides as his mouth devoured hers. Chloe shivered when his fingers grazed the underside of her breasts. Chloe used her hands to take Lex's shirt off, then flipped them both, straddling him. She pulled off her shirt, then bent down to kiss him. When Lex thrust his hips up Chloe groaned.

Lex held Chloe's breast in his hand, massaging it. He played with the nipple, twisting it in his fingers. With one smooth movement he flipped them back over, quickly taking off his pants before latching his mouth onto her breast. He sucked the nipple into his mouth, playing with it, delighting in the moans he was eliciting from Chloe. When he was done with that one, he moved to the other breast, lavishing just as much attention onto it.

Chloe held Lex's head down, squirming under his mouth. She gasped when Lex's hand traveled up the inside of her thigh. He gripped her panties, pulling them off before Chloe knew what had happened. 

Lex kissed his way down Chloe's stomach, stopping briefly to push her skirt further up her thighs. He ran a finger up her slit, making her buck against him. He pulled open her lips, kissing her throbbing hard clit. As Chloe moaned he ran his tongue up and down twice, letting his tongue dart quickly inside. 

"Lex, now," Chloe breathed, her breath coming out in harsh gasps.

Lex grinned, opening a side drawer and pulling a condom out. He slid it on, moving to hover above Chloe. "Ready?" he asked, seeking permission.

Chloe nodded, beads of sweat on her forehead.

When Lex entered her she gasped with a sensation of pain. The pain was quickly drowned out with pleasure as Lex thrust in and out of her. Her breathing became even more shallow.

"No, Chloe. Breathe," Lex instructed. "Trust me, it will be so much better."

Chloe nodded again, working desperately to control her breathing. She closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of Lex filling her.

"I'm so close," she whispered, moving her hips you to meet Lex's thrust for thrust.

"Then look at me," Lex replied, smoothing her hair away from her face.

"I can't," Chloe admitted, wrapping an arm around Lex's waist to pull him deeper inside.

"Yes, you can," Lex answered, kissing her softly.

Chloe opened her eyes, locking them with Lex's as he moved inside her. "Harder," she told him.

Lex nodded, moving his hips faster, penetrating more deeply. 

Chloe screamed as she came, throwing her head back. She clenched around Lex's cock, making him cum right after her. Lex moved his hips slower, and slower, soothing her clit with two fingers. When the shock waves wore off, Lex pulled out, lying beside Chloe. 

Chloe's breathing slowly returned to normal, but her heart rate didn't. Realization dawned on her. She had just had sex with her father's boss. Her best friend's best friend. She was in so much trouble if they found out. Chloe shut her eyes briefly. Well, it was a hell of a way to go.


End file.
